How to Get Over Writer's Block - HGOWB
by MaVe96
Summary: Three years ago, my peaceful life was disrupted when I reunited with my brother. Now that I have writer's block, he has dragged me back home to face the past. Can I atone for leaving everything behind? Will I be able to write again even if I face him and my family? How are we going to escape the hell I created six years ago? Only time can tell.
1. Introduction

Hello everyone!

So here's the thing, I want to start writing fanfictions using my favorite couple. They were my introduction to the BL world eight years ago. This is my homage to them. I started writing the story last year but I felt like I wasn't doing them justice. So here is the revised version of it.

_Italics is part of the novel written in the fanfiction,_

**Chapter – 0: Introduction**

_There was a time in life when I wondered how words work? How do I convey how I feel? I write for a livelihood, but I can't express myself to him._

_I regretted leaving him. He owns me, the very core of my being is in love with him, he is my obsession._

_Today with these words I spin you a story. A story of love, of laughter, of family, and a teensy-weensy bit of my-arsehole-self._

_Once upon a time in a village far away from civilization…_

"Sasuke! This is not a fairy-tale, change it." my lover's voice echoes in my ears. I flinch away from his loud voice.

Why! Why did I fall for him of all people? He is sitting flush against my right side, propping his chin on my shoulder, and peering at my laptop.

I butted my head against his lightly, "Idiot, stop poking your nose in my laptop. Obviously! This is no fairy-tale… but for me, it feels like I am living in one. We got our happily ever after, so I want to write about one. Also, my editor has been nagging me to write a romantic novel." By the end of the sentence, my voice faded out in hopes that he wouldn't hear how corny I am. But, looking at him, I can tell he heard me loud and clear.

He pinches my cheeks while whispering, "Corny bastard!"

Our eyes locked, my words have turned him red with embarrassment. We breadth heavily into the other's face. The smell of the hot chocolate he just finished drinking tickles my nostrils. I can hear my heart beating faster as he moves closer. My world is shrinking, I am blind to everything other than his lips in front of me. I lean in to meet his lips…

"Excuse me! We wish to close the shop now, could you leave."

And… the spell was broken; we turned our head to see an annoyed Kiba.

"Get out before I throw you guys out. The atmosphere around you is making me feel nauseous."

"You are just jealous." Replied Naruto.

Kiba just scowled and left us alone after shouting, "You guys better leave!"

"Sasuke lets have dinner before we go home."

"Ok but before that." I grabbed the blond by his nape and pecked his lips. I had to finish what was interrupted. He is my compulsion, my muse, and the bane of my existence. I stared into the blue pools that captured me on the very first day we met. Our journey reflects in his eyes. We met on our way from hell… the hell I created when I left him.

"Leave already!"

I hear his laughter echoing through the empty café. I want to continue listening to his laughter forever. I have a lifetime to make up for the pain I caused him.


	2. Beginning

**Chapter – 1: Beginning**

Where was I… ah right. And so, the story begins…

_Once upon a time__ in a village far away from civilization, there lived a prince of darkness. Abandoning his responsibilities, he ran away from home in hopes of finding happiness. But, instead of happiness, he found regrets…_

"Sasuke! Get your ass off the bed. We have to leave in ten minutes."

"Itachi! Leave me alone, I don't want to go."

Facing my family is something, I am not yet equipped for. Our family owns a multinational corporation. We deal in everything on the face of the planet, from groceries to electronics to tourism services. My Brother will be the 6th generation owner of the business. So, what is wrong you ask? Me. I, a twenty-four-year-old teen fiction author penned Susanoo Uchiwa, am afraid of myself. I have had vivid hallucinations since I was a child, they tend to blur the border between reality and imagination. This helps me write my books, but it also made me run away from my family and friends at eighteen. I ended up in Suna attending the local university while working for a publisher there. I started my life completely free from my past and was happy for some time, that is until I met my brother three years ago. He wriggled his way back into my new life.

Now, he wants to drag me back home for our parent's 30th wedding anniversary celebration.

"Sasuke, I have packed your bags, picked an outfit for you. I have done everything. It's only for the weekend. Stop being a baby and come with me. Mother is worried about you idiot; you haven't spoken to her in 6 years at least now come and show your face. All they want to know is you are alive." His voice changed mid-sentence it was soft, almost a whisper, it was heavy with concern.

To be honest, I want to go back home to see my mother. She has been my solace, but I don't want to face her disappointment either. I fled home by lying about my whereabouts. I was supposed to live with my grandpa and attend Sound University for International Business Management. Instead, I emptied my bank account and left the Sound. I bought a ticket to a place as far away from home as possible: changed my identity, got admitted to Suna university for creative writing, and rented a small apartment nearby. I came here in hopes of a new start.

"Brother, I meant it when I said I don't want to go. I told you to leave me alone."

"Sasuke you are my gift to them. I kept quiet because you wanted me to. You said you were happy writing and didn't want to face our parents, but now you cannot even write, what do you want to stay here for?!"

That was low, he knows how much I hate my situation now. Even if he is right, I hate that he has caught on to what is going on in my life. Since my birthday last year, I have been having issues with writing. It feels like my imaginations have stopped altogether and I don't know why. The words that used to flow like water are not flowing anymore.

"Itachi! Stop! And Get out! Don't come back here!"

I jumped from under my covers and aggressively pushed him out of my bedroom. I try to wrestle him out of my apartment, but he uses his full body to stop me from pushing.

"Sasuke stop mopping! you cannot throw me out. Now get dressed and come with me. Don't make me force you, brother."

I give up. I know him better than anyone else. Once he has made up his mind he will not give up. I must go with him. I resign, "Fine, have it your way."

"Good, now go get dressed." He pushed in the direction of my bathroom.

I huffed and slammed the bathroom door as I entered to do my morning routine.

I take off my clothes and hop into the shower. The warm water soothes my nerves. I am scared, I will be meeting my parents after six years. The pressure is unbearable but what scares me more is what is going on in my life right now. I graduated two years ago, and initially, my writing career was good. After my brother came into my life, I have started to realize what I have lost. Gradually my writing quality went down, two months ago, I finally lost the job I had since I came to Suna. I am completely lost in an abyss.

I hear a knock followed by, "Sasuke". Gaara is here? I get out of the shower, wrap the towel around my waist and walk out. "Gaara what are you doing here?"

"Your brother didn't tell you? I am also coming with you guys"

"So are we." I see Deidara, Sasori, Temari, and Kakuro standing behind him, waving at me.

"So, this was why you were so sure I will come with you this weekend?" Itachi just started back at me, neither accepting nor denying what he has done. I am completely drained emotionally and physically; I have no will to fight anymore.

XXX Third person POV XXX

At the airport:

Hell: is where Sasuke is now. His friends are excited to finally meet his parents, his brother is happy to finally take him home, but he is feeling nauseous. He didn't want to leave his sanctuary. He didn't want to face the past. He didn't want to feel again. He had gotten used to the laid-back life in Suna, his fun-loving friends who don't pry into his past, his job, that came naturally to him. He had moved on with life until Itachi came back into his life.

Itachi had spotted him through the window of a conference room. Sasuke was on his way to the publishers when he was suddenly pounced on by his brother. He was so surprised that he lost balance and hit his head on the pavement. For the first time in his life, lying on the pavement he felt his brother's tears on his shirt. Despite his instincts to run away, he stayed there consoling his brother. Itachi vehemently fought to take Sasuke back home immediately. But Sasuke refused, saying he wasn't ready to face the past. He also made Itachi promise to keep his location a secret from their family. That was three years ago.

His close friends didn't know who he is. He wanted to keep them as far away from his past as possible. With Itachi's entrance, that wish crashed and burned. He was forced to reveal his identity. His friends were understanding and didn't pry into it much. Afterall, Gaara and his siblings were the heirs to Shukaku Corporation, while Deidara and Sasori were Itachi's business partners. Sasuke was still doubtful about taking them home.

Today, as he sat on the uncomfortable chairs at the airport with his blank notebook and pen, he wondered how his life is going to change tomorrow. Konoha is a 26-hour flight ride away.

Itachi glanced at his brother worriedly, "Tachi, don't worry so much everything is going to work out." Deidara comforted him gently. "I hope so too Dei." Itachi turned to face his lover. This trip is nerve-wracking for two reasons, his brother was coming back home after six years, and two he was finally going to propose to his long-time lover at the party. He didn't know how well his plan is going to go.

He met Deidara five years ago when Nagato forced him to attend a business party. He and his family had a difficult time coping with Sasuke's disappearance. They had found out where he was as soon as they got the news about his escapade, but they decided to leave him alone thinking he would come back as soon as he got over his depression. However, they underestimated Sasuke's trauma, he didn't reach out to them at all. Itachi was the most affected. He refused to go out unless it was an absolute necessity. Seeing his friend in such a desolate state of mind, Nagato dragged him to the party.

Itachi being broody dismissed everyone's presence. He refused to socialize for almost two hours when a blond approached him. "Itachi! Hi, it has been a long time, how are you?"

"Naruto. I am good, how are you? Are you here with Uncle Minato?" Frankly, he was shocked to see him here. A year has passed since he last met Naruto. And their last meeting ended with his brother disappearing from all their lives.

"Yeah, Dad wanted me to attend it, my mom is at home with my grandparents. Come let me introduce to my cousin. Dei!"

Itachi was stunned at the person standing before him. He has seen his fair share of beauties. He was a playboy before Sasuke's disappearance. But the person before him was exotic. His flowing blond hair tied up in a ponytail and the fringes covering his left eye. His tailored suit, which looked like it belongs to a… jungle. It was covered in ferns and flowers, but somehow it matched the man very well. The blond shook Itachi's hand enthusiastically. "Big fan, I have heard a lot about you! My name is Deidara Uzumaki"

"Itachi Uchiha. Nice to meet you."

Naruto grinned and faded into the background. "Have fun guys!"

That's how Itachi met the love of his life. The one who would share his burdens and his rants about his absent brother. The one who would love him wholeheartedly. The one he would love with all his being.

Three years ago, Deidara moved to Suna to open a base is Suna for Akatsuki Corp., Itachi volunteered to help him move into his new home in hopes of accidentally meeting Sasuke. He had no such luck and was preparing to go home when, on the last day, he saw him walking on the opposite side of the road. That was three years ago since then he used every opportunity to be with his boyfriend and be there for his brother in hopes of bringing Sasuke home one day. However, Sasuke had changed, he refused to come back. Deidara's 3-year stay in Suna was coming to an end, Itachi panicked, he had no other reason to come to Suna. He didn't want his parents knowing he met Sasuke behind their backs, they had all decided to let Sasuke take his time coming back home. Finally, using his parent's upcoming 30th-anniversary party. He decided to bring his brother home.

Home, once again his whole family will be together, and he would use this opportunity to get engaged to his love. Resting his arm on Dei's shoulder, he lets the other rest his head on his shoulder.

In the airport, sitting in an intimate position, Itachi is excited and nervous about what tomorrow will bring for him.


	3. Arrival

**Chapter – 2: Arrival**

On the Flight:

"So why are you guys tagging along?" Sasuke was curious. The siblings do not like to rush, but here they are on a weekend trip halfway across the world.

"My father's brother's family lives in Konoha. My baby cousin just moved back home. It has been six years since we last saw him. When your brother offered, I just took it up. The ticket is not out of my pocket, I can see my family, and I can be there for you."

As Gaara was counting off his reasons, Sasuke was stupefied. He didn't know Gaara had family in Konoha, and he didn't expect Gaara to show concern for anyone. For a moment there, he wanted to distract himself by teasing his friend. However, his premonitions for the weekend had him occupied.

Beside him, Gaara excitedly tapped his fingers against the armrest. He was impatient to meet his baby cousin. The whole family meets for Christmas at their grandparents', but since university started their baby cousin has not been attending the annual get-togethers. Life went on for six years despite their numerous failed attempts at finding the situation at their uncle's place. When Itachi invited them to join the Uchiha's 30th-anniversary party in Konoha, the siblings had grabbed the opportunity to see their missing cousin.

The rest of the travel was spent in complete silence. The group took this opportunity to conserve energy for their weekend.

XXX Naruto POV XXX

"Naruto! Come on it's time to pick up the knuckleheads. Their flight will reach in 30 mins"

"Kyuu, stop shouting will you. I am coming." I see my family waiting for me at the foyer.

"Kyuu you shouldn't be saying that you just got ready yourself."

"Mom! I was here before Naru."

"Ok! Ok! Come on it's time to leave." said my father: the only responsible person of our family.

"Are all of us going to pick them up?"

I don't want that because the car would be packed. I like moving around in my seat

"Nope, we are not going together. Your mom and I are going to help Fuguku and Mikoto prepare for the party this weekend. You and your brother are going to pick your cousins at the airport."

That sobers me up, my excitement is zapped out of my body.

"Dad" I whisper, my voice somber, "I don't want to come to the party, I want to stay at home."

It's been six years, nothing's changed, I still cannot face the past. I left home to pursue my bachelor's in mass communication and journalism at the Sound University. I started a publishing company: Rasengan, in hopes that one day I will meet him again. For the past six years, I have followed his shadow. This is enough, I have done everything I can, so it is time for me to move on. My first step to change was to face my past in Konoha. But attending the 30th anniversary of the Uchiha couple was something I am not prepared for. Being at their family home, which holds most of our cherished memories, will make me yearn for him.

I am startled out of my thoughts when I felt three sets of arms go around me.

"Naru, it's up to you. Don't overthink it. We are here for you when you fall, lean on us for support. Stop thinking and go with Kyuu. We will talk more when you come back."

I take comfort in their arms wishing to bask in their protection forever, but it was time to bring our cousins home.

"Kyuu, let's go!"

XXX

Urgh! I hate it. Against my better judgment, I let Kyuubi drive the car without putting up a fight. How can I let this crazy-ass drive?

As I got out of the car, I tried to regain my balance again. We got to the airport in 20 mins!

"Don't be such a drama queen, your limbs are still attached to your body."

"Kyuu! You are never driving me anywhere again. One of these days the cops are going to catch up to you!"

"Naruto you also drive like me. Mom taught us how to drive. And, do not worry about the cops, if I get caught, I will just play cops and robbers. I haven't tried it yet." He winks at me slyly.

"Yeah right. Stay here I'll go pick them."

Walking into the arrival area, I spot a mop of red hair.

"Gaara! Welcome back!"

I proceeded to glomp him. There was a moment of stunned silence before Gaara turned around to catch me midair. Well he tried, we crashed right onto someone else. I hear Temari and Konkuro laugh in the background and could not help but laugh with them. "Naruto!" Gaara yelled. "Get up dammit! We are crushing the poor guy!"

Finally, Temari being the good Samaritan came to the rescue. "Konkuro pull Gaara up." She pulled me off then proceeded to do the same to the other guy when I notice the person approaching us. Itachi and Deidara were walking towards us. Looking at Itachi is painful. I can feel the squeeze around my lungs, and it becomes hard to breadth. To keep some of my bearings, I turned to Deidara.

"Dei! Hi! What are you guys doing here? I thought you would be busy planning the party."

There was an awkwardness around us. Itachi was looking nervously at someone behind me. "Well…" Dei started, but Konkuro cut him off. "Wait, you know them?"

"Yeah, I told you about them remember, it's his parent's party that mom and dad are attending…"

While I was explaining my eyes wondered behind Konkuro. There he stood, the reason for my pain: Sasuke.

For me, this is pure hell.

XXX Third Person POV XXX

Sasuke was stunned. Six years, it has been six years since he saw him. The one he ran away from. Standing before him is a mature version of his love, but to Sasuke, he had not changed at all. The beautiful blue eyes still made his heart race. The mop of blond hair has not lost its luster, and the golden skin is as delicious looking as he remembers. The body has grown, it was no longer smaller in stature than him, but the change appealed to Sasuke. It proved that the teenager tormenting his dreams is a man now.

He missed Naruto dearly. He had regretted severing their relationship the way he did. Reuniting with Naruto, opened all the dirty feeling he had kept hidden. He wished to hug him and never let go of him, but he knows, if someone could hate him more than he hated himself, it would be him.

"Gaara, Konkuro, Temari let's go. Kyuubi is waiting for us outside." After saying that Naruto turned and left. His cousins were shocked at how cold his demeanor was.

"Sasuke, we will see you later at the party." Gaara turned and followed his baby cousin out. Temari and Konkuro nodded at the group and left.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Kyuubi was concerned about his brother. This is rare, his brother has been slowly but steadily regaining his old self. Looking at him now feels like they are back to square one.

The Sabaku siblings loaded their luggage and entered the car. "Temari, what happened in there?"

"Don't know, Naruto is like that since he saw Gaara's friend from Suna."

"Who is it?"

This time it was Gaara who answered, "Sasuke Uchiha. His pen name is Susanoo Uchiwa, Naruto's favorite author." He turned to look at Naruto, "I wanted to introduce him to you."

Naruto's favorite up-and-coming author, the one he has been trying to sign a contract with. He had been trying to get Mr. Uchiwa's books published through Rasengan.

He first read Uchiwa's book when Gaara sent him a copy. Gaara is a picky reader, so his recommendations were exceptional. Naruto wasn't surprised when he fell in love with Uchiwa's works. The stories filled the void Sasuke had left. The penmanship was like Sasuke's, and it made him feel closer to his runaway-boyfriend. But his favorite author turned out to be his old flame.

"He has been holed up Suna all this time?"

Hearing Naruto's whispered voice stunned everyone in the car. It was quivering from his emotional turmoil. Kyuubi was shocked beyond words, he did not know how to console his brother. All he could do was drive them home and talk with Naruto once they reach.

Gaara did not like being ignorant of Naruto and Sasuke's situation, he would have to talk to Sasuke later. Just then Kyuubi's phone started ringing.

"Shisui, I am driving right now."

'Kyuu, you have to come to my uncle's home. Sasuke is back! I am driving him home from the airport! Make sure to bring Naruto!'

Naruto couldn't take it, he screamed out of frustration, "I am not coming! The asshole has the nerve to come back after six years! Tell him to go back to where he came from. I hate him!"

Thankfully Shisui hung up before Naruto could finish. "Naruto! Calm down! He didn't know that you already met. Don't take out your frustration on other people."

Naruto couldn't calm down. As soon as they reached the house, he ran to his room to hole up.

"Kyuu? What is going on?" The Sabaku siblings couldn't contain their anxiety anymore. They were shocked at Naruto's behavior. "You guys remember what happened six years ago?"

Temari was the first to voice out, "You mean the incident where his boyfriend up and ran?"

"Yeah, that is Sasuke. I don't know what happened, Naruto never told us anything. But yeah, Sasuke ran away from home without any word. This is the first time I heard Naruto say his name in six years."

Gaara and his siblings had an inkling, but to have their speculations confirmed was another thing. They had come to enjoy a weekend together with their cousins. But now they don't know what to do.

XXX

"Sasuke are you fine?" Itachi's concerned voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go. I can't do anything about him for now." He will do something though. Seeing Naruto cleared his thoughts, it was like atonement. He was going to ask for forgiveness. They might not go back to who they were. But it is okay, He just wants forgiveness.

When they reached outside the airport, their cousin was waiting for them. Itachi was the first to approach followed by Deidara and Sasori. Sasuke stayed at the back of the group.

"Shisui, here. Open the trunk."

Shisui got out of the car to help his cousin and his guests when he saw Sasuke. For a second there, he couldn't move. All these years, he was there with his aunt and uncle as they mourned the loss of their beloved second son. Touching Sasuke's cheeks, feeling the warmth of his skin, he felt relieved. He pulled his cousin close and hugged him tightly.

"Welcome home, Sasuke!"

Sasuke, overcome with emotions, didn't know how to act. He never thought it was possible for Shisui to openly express his relief. Something broke in him, he felt small, insignificant, ashamed of fleeing. He buried his face on his older cousin's shoulder.

"Come, get in the car. Let's go, uncle and aunty are waiting! They will be so surprised!"

Shisui guided Sasuke to the back seat with Itachi and Deidara. Sasori got on the passenger side. Once everyone was buckled up, he started driving while dialing Kyuu's number.

'Shisui, I am driving right now.'

"Kyuu, you have to come to my uncle's home. Sasuke is back! I am driving him home from the airport! Make sure to bring Naruto!"

'I am not coming! The asshole has the nerve to come back after six years! Tell him to go back to where he came from. I hate…'

Shisui hung up before Naruto could say anymore. He hadn't expected him to explode like that.

"They met at the airport. Sasuke's friends turned out to be Naruto and Kyuubi's cousins from Suna." Itachi filled him in on what happened at the airport.

Sasuke was hurt. He deserves this, but still, he is hurt. They grew up together, joint at the hip. Naruto was the sun in his universe, his first love. He tore their relationship apart with his own two hands.

The car parked in front of the entrance. There his parents were waiting to see Itachi and Deidara.

"Itachi! Deidara! Welcome home! Sasori good to see you again. Shisui, join us for dinner before you drive back home. Come on let's go in." Mikoto had a warm smile when she hugged and greeted everyone. Just as she was about to lead the group inside, Sasuke hesitantly got out of the car. Seeing their son for the first time in six years, Fuguku was the first to react. He walked up to his youngest son, raised his hands and slapped his across his cheek.

"You idiot! We were worried! Never make us worry like that again!" As soon as he finished, he brought his son close and held him. Witnessing her husband lose his composure brought her out of her stupor, Mikoto joined the hug. She wanted to support both of her treasures.

"Welcome back Sasuke!" The tears wouldn't stop coming out of their eyes. Itachi brought Dei close to him in a one-arm hug while wiping away the wetness around his eyes with the other hand.

Sasuke completely broke down after seeing his family crumble before him. He couldn't stop his tears, "Sorry! I am sorry for being selfish. I am sorry I ran away. I missed you all of you!" His pent-up stress was coming out. He had missed his family. He never accepted it, but he was lonely in Suna. His legs decided to give out from under him after all the pent-up stress left his body. It was fine; his family was there to support him.

"Come on let's go inside! We are going to have a blast today! Our son is finally back home. We are going to celebrate his return and our anniversary at tonight's party." Mikoto exclaimed. Her family was complete. She couldn't ask for anything more. Sasuke is not completely back, he is broken and needs a lot of emotional support. He doesn't know how to put his life back together. But she will help him along with Fuguku, Itachi, and hopefully the Namekazes.


End file.
